


Estranged

by thereisnowyou



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnowyou/pseuds/thereisnowyou
Summary: Fic written with a prompt given to me by Samantha RizzaMickey is a cop who has completely moved on from his troubled past and Ian is an EMT with a bleeding heart, a turn of events brings Yevgeny back into Mickey's life along with a persistent and over invested ginger.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Doorstep

Mickey had never imagined that he would grow up and be a cop, it wasn’t exactly the goal profession of little kids on the southside. However, after finally getting away from his father he had decided to make something of himself and it meant he got to carry a gun, so he was okay with how life had worked out. He had grown up and moved on from the life he had when he still lived with his family. He never exactly left the southside, but he had his own place with a cat, and it worked for him. he was far enough away he never really saw anyone he knew but still in the Southside, so he didn’t feel completely out of place.

So, to say he was surprised when he got a knock at his door that was some ginger EMT and his thirteen-year-old son he hadn’t seen in over ten years, would be an understatement. He opened the door and before the ginger could even get a word out, he looked at him and said, “What the fuck?”

“Uh hi I’m sorry um I’m Ian and um Yevgeny asked me to bring him here, I found him on the street, but I know him from responding to some calls at his house, um I’m an EMT. He said that you’re his father?”

“Uh yeah,” Mickey looked at the kid, he looked like absolute shit. He was wet and shaking and covered in blood and bruises. He had left that part of his life behind a long time ago, but he couldn’t turn this kid away no matter how much his gut told him to.

“Well, uh thank you for bringing him here”

“Yeah, no problem”

Mickey nodded and guided Yevgeny into his apartment before following him in and shutting the door.  
**  
Ian was left standing there, staring at the closed door. He knew he’d be back, if only to check on Yevgeny but also maybe to get to know his dad a little better. He also realized he should probably go to the kid’s house because something was most definitely wrong with his mom for him to be on the streets in the pouring rain.

He knew the way there like it was almost muscle memory at this point. He had been called there so many times, Yevgeny and his mom, Svetlana, were always in pretty rough shape. He could never get a straight answer from either of them about anything, but they constantly needed stitches or he was bringing one of them to the hospital for a fracture. 

He also wasn’t so sure about bringing the kid to his dad’s because if he was his dad why was he letting this shit happen to him? yeah, Ian would definitely be checking back in there in a few days. He was thinking about it as be pulled up to the rundown house that was only a few blocks from his family’s house. The door was open and as soon as he got to the door he could see why.


	2. Ghosts of the Past

Mickey walked into the house with Yev, his kid sure, but he didn’t know him at all. Svetlana and him had an agreement. She took the baby and never asked for anything and let Mickey move on from his past and in turn he never tried to get custody and never called immigration. It wasn’t the perfect situation but even though it wasn’t the kids fault there was a lot of trauma surrounding his conception and existence for Mickey that he preferred to forget. 

However, none of that mattered because now the kid was standing in his living room freezing and soaking wet. “Alright kid, we have a lot we’re gonna have to talk about but first let’s get you a hot shower and you can borrow a pair of my sweats and a t shirt. I’ll go grab those and get a shower started.”

Yev nodded and walked to the bathroom, meeting his father there. Mickey handed him the clothes and turned on the shower telling him to take as long as he needed and that he would get the guest room ready for him and that they would talk in the morning.

Mickey left the bathroom and went to do as he said he would when he got the call that there has been a murder and he needed to be on the scene ASAP. He sighed, this was not the fucking night for this to happen. He got into work clothes as fast as possible while calling Sandy and giving her the run down and also begging her to come over so Yev didn’t think he had abandoned him. she of course agreed and as soon as she was at the door, only a few minutes later, he was out the door and on his way to the scene while still trying to process the fact that his kid was in his apartment. 

When he got to the scene he walked in and saw two things that really connected some of the dots of his night. On one hand he saw the EMT who had dropped Yev off and who seemed to be very familiar with him. He also saw the shot up lifeless body of his ex-wife laid out on a dirty couch. He walked over to his partner, Jamie, who has interviewing that EMT. When he got to her she turned to him, “Hey Mick this guy found the body, apparently her name is”

“I know her name, I know who she is, and her son is well also my son and he’s at my house showering.”

Jamie looked at him wide eyed, which wasn’t surprising since this wasn’t really a part of his life that Mickey shared with others.

“How did he uh get to your house and since fucking when do you have a son?”

“Uh this ginger actually brought him to me and since I was nineteen, long story ends in an agreement that I would never seek custody and his mom would never seek child support and we’d both move on with our lives. Unconventional I know but it worked.”

“Okay and how do you know the victim and her son Mr. Gallagher?”

“Uh I answered a lot of domestic violence calls here, Svet and Yev were always really badly beaten, like it was bad but neither of them would ever flip on Yvon.”

Mickey couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he knew the agreement he made with Svetlana but he never wanted anything bad to happen to her or Yev, he wished she had come to him about this. He knew how much a childhood of abuse could scar a kid.

“When I saw Yev walking around the city in the rain I pulled over and asked him if he needed a ride, he said he was going to stay with his dad for a while, I offered him a ride and he gave me the address. He didn’t really say much but when I left your house, I got curious as to why Svetlana wasn’t with him.”

“Okay, and Mickey when was the last time you saw the victim or your son?”

“Yev was maybe 2 at the time and he just turned thirteen so like eleven-ish years.”

“Okay, Mick, can you bring Mr. Gallagher home, he unfortunately ran over a few bullets so we need to process his car, hopefully it should be done by tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure”

Ian thanked Jamie and followed Mickey to the car, more questions than he had before floating in his head.


	3. Passing Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for vague mentions of suicide

Mickey got into his car and motioned for the ginger to do the same. They pulled out of the driveway in silence until Mickey asked Ian for his address. Then he figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask Ian some questions since he probably knew his kid better than Mickey did.

“So uh, how often were you at Svet’s house?”

“Uh probably like 4-6 times a week. She and Yev both had some pretty nasty injuries over the last few years. I’ve been an EMT for close to five years and I’ve been responding to calls there for probably the last 3 years.”

“Alright.”

Ian wasn’t sure what to make of this guy. He was a cop, but he also had fuck u-up tattooed on his knuckles and Ian was pretty sure if he wanted to this guy could beat the shit out of him. at the same time, he could tell that he cared about Yev and about Svetlana. He could tell he was in his own way said about what had happened and that he was scared to raise a kid he didn’t know. Still Ian could not fathom the fact that he had just made an agreement to never try and see his kid again.

“So like, not to be a dick but why the fuck did you just agree to just like not be in your kids life?”

Mickey clenched his jaw, this guy was sitting here acting like Mickey was some dead beat dad, if only he fucking knew. 

“It’s not as cut and cry as it sounds, you don’t know the whole story so fuck off with your judgement of me.”

Ian held his hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright, I’m just asking.”

Thankfully Mickey had just pulled up at Ian’s house and he exited the car swiftly, thanking Mickey and mentioning maybe seeing him again to check on Yev. He ran in the house before Mickey could question that last part. Mickey sighed, that ginger kid was pissing him off, but he was also weirdly turned on by him which was conflicting and something Mickey didn’t have time to sort through.

He quickly drove back home and when he got there Sandy was quick to meet him on the porch for a smoke.

“So, the kid’s mom is dead?”

“Yeah, and I have a feeling he may have witnessed it. Kid’s smart though, he came to me and since I haven’t had any contact with him in about eleven years at this rate, it was a smart choice.”

“Smart kid, he’s out cold by the way, like didn’t even make it under the covers.”

“Not surprised, kid looks like he’s been through hell and from what that ginger EMT told me, he has been the last couple of years.”

**

Ian walked into the house to find Carl and Debbie screaming at each other in the kitchen, they were twenty five and twenty six respectively but they hadn’t changed since they were nine and ten. He shook his head, he didn’t have the energy to mediate this. He quietly shut the door and walked upstairs to his room.

He didn’t love that he was almost thirty and living with his three younger sibling and his niece but when he had lived on his own it hadn’t exactly gone well. He looked down at his forearms, tracing the remaining scars, his mind immediately going to the days events and thinking about Yevgeny and how traumatized he must be, now living with his father who had willingly abandoned him as a child.

He really couldn’t figure out what to make of the guy, he seemed like a good person, but he had willingly abandoned his son and then well Ian saw first hand what happened. What kind of person would willingly make the agreement that he did? Ian sighed and decided that as soon as he had his car back he would go and pay them both a visit.


	4. Father

Mickey was still sitting on the porch, Sandy had just left and he was chain smoking, trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to do next. He figured he’d be hearing from Leanna, the girl from child services that they dealt with often at the station. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining this to her, no one at work really knew much about his past and he liked to keep it that way.

He was sitting there in the cold when he heard his door open and Yevgeny was running out. Mickey jumped up and stopped him before he could get anywhere. The kid was completely wired and looked terrified. Mickey kept a tight grip on his arms, only to make sure that he didn’t run off.

“Hey, kid, just take a breath, you’re okay. No one’s gonna hurt you here, okay?”

Yev looked at him wide eyed, he couldn’t seem to make words, but his eyes immediately filled up with tears. Mickey sighed and put his arm around Yev, running a hand through his hair, “Let’s go back inside kid, we both need some sleep.”

Yev just quietly nodded and Mickey led him back into the house. He went back into the spare room, Mickey letting him know he could wake him up at any point if he needed. 

He hadn’t really been sure of what he was doing when he came to Mickey. He just knew his mom had told him, for as long as he could remember, that in the black box that she had kept in his room was the name and address of his father. She explained that he was a good man but that he had been really sad when Yevgeny was born and that some really bad stuff had happened to him. He loved Yevgeny but him and his mom had decided it was best if she took him away.

So, when he watched his mom die, he ran to his room and took the little black box of his bookcase and in it, just like she said was all of Mickey’s info that he could need. He had no idea if his dad would even let him in the door, what if he had a whole new family? But from what he could tell it was just him and his cat. There weren’t really any photos, it was a pretty impersonal apartment. His cousin had come over when he had to leave and she seemed nice. But he had no idea what the morning would bring for them.

Mickey didn’t know what to do. He had woken up and immediately remembered the events of the night before and just as he had figured he would he had a text from Leanna asking if she could stop by that afternoon. He texted her back and they agreed that she would come at three. He wasn’t exactly sure what his plan was for the rest of the day between now and then, but he figured he should go and get Yev some clothes and stuff and make the room more fit for a thirteen year old kid. He also figured he would need to go down to the station at some point and have Yev talk to Jamie and he would probably have to talk to his captain as well.

Like her ears were ringing Jamie called him asking if they could come down to the station at eleven, Mickey looked at the clock. It was only eight. He agreed and decided to make some food before he woke Yev up to tell him the plan for the day.

Once food was ready he went and woke Yev up. He was careful to be gentle as to not startle him too much and he tried his best to be as comforting as possible. After a few minutes Yev met him out in the kitchen. Once they were both at the table with food Mickey figured he’d tell him the plan for the day.

“Hey so uh at like eleven we’re gonna head down the station and talk to my partner Jamie. The call I had last night was for your mom. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to but we do have to go down and talk to her later today. I figured then we could go shopping and then at three Leanna is coming and she works at Child Protective Services.”

“Okay”

“Do you have any uh questions for me? I don’t know how much you know bout me.”

“Do you have a girl friend? Any other kids?”

“Uh no and no, I’m actually uh gay.”

Yev looked at Mickey in slight shock.

“How much did your mom tell you about me?”

“Not much, she just told me where your info was in case of an emergency and told me that you loved me but you were really sad and that you both decided it was best for mom to take me away.”

Mickey nodded, it wasn’t a lie and it was probably the best explanation to give a kid.it kinda killed him to think of everything Yev had been through, he seemed like a pretty good kid. He wanted to know more about Yev and his life and what he had been through but decided breakfast probably wasn’t the time for it.

“Alright, I mean that’s probably the best way she could’ve explained it. So, what about the EMT you were with last night? What do you think of him?”

Mickey couldn’t get the stupid ginger out of his head even though he was nosy as hell. He figured Yev might be able to give him some insight into what the fuck he was all about.

“Ian’s real nice, my mom had this boyfriend, his name’s Yvon and he’s involved in some really bad stuff and he’s uh not very nice so Ian was at the house a lot. He helped us out a lot, more than he had too. He’d come by with clothes and stuff and first aid stuff or just general house stuff. He tried really hard to help us.”

Mickey nodded, so this kid was really just a good guy trying to help a mom and her kid get away from a piece of shit guy. A part of Mickey wished Svetlana had come to him. he figured why she hadn’t but even though he didn’t want to have a constant reminder of his trauma he never wanted that life for either of them.

Once the two of them were done eating Mickey gave Yev another outfit to borrow and he went to get ready for the day. Mickey really was not looking forward to the rest of his day and having to explain this fucked up situation that was the product of a choice he made when he was barely even twenty one.  
He never really thought about if Yev would ever try and find him. He was on the kids birth certificate and a few times over the years he had covertly met up with Svetlana if she needed his signature on something. But he never saw photos or asked for them or even for any updates. He didn’t really need them, Yev looked exactly like him down to the overly expressive eyebrows. He really never thought about if he ever met him though because it was just something not on his radar at all.

But now here they were on their way to the station, Mickey walked Yev in and sat him down at his desk, telling him to wait there for him. Mickey made a direct path to the captains office and he could tell that Derick has been waiting for him.

“Mick, take a seat.”

Mickey closed the door behind him and sat down.

“So why don’t you start with telling me why no one here knew you had a son?”

Mickey explained the situation to him and the agreement he and Svetlana had made. Explained how he hadn’t seen the kid since he was barely two and Mickey was only twenty one. He told him how he was meeting with Leanna later in the day and that he wasn’t exactly sure what Yev knew about the murder but that he was definitely fucking traumatized.

“Are you going to keep him?”

Mickey looked at his captain dumbfounded at the question, of course he was gonna fucking keep him, he was all the kid had left.

“Of course I am sir.”

“Alright, well I’m gonna text Lorraine and see if we have any of Andy’s old clothes and stuff that we can give you since you’re pretty much starting from scratch with a thirteen year old.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Of course, now go sit with him while he talks to Jamie, hopefully he can give us some information on what the hell happened in that house.”

Mickey thanked his captain again and went to get Yev to bring him to an interview room where Jamie was waiting.

They both sat across from him and Jamie. Jamie tucked a long strand of dark hair behind her ear and cleared her throat before starting the interview. 

“Alright so Yevgeny my name is Jamie and I actually work with your dad and I am working on your mom’s case.”

“Okay.”

“So, we think you might have been there yesterday, can you tell me what you saw and what you know?”

“I… I know who did it, who killed my mom. But I can’t tell you because he’ll kill me next.”

Mickey gently took Yev’s face in his hand and turned it towards him, “Hey, you’re with me now and I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you okay? Just tell Jamie what you know and we’ll take care of the rest.”

Yev took a shaky breath. “My mom had this boyfriend, his name’s Yvon, I don’t know his last name but he’s involved with the Russian mafia. He’s horrible, he’s been beating us for as long as I can remember, my mom got with him when I was like five. They got into some huge fight last night, my mom was sick of being around all the illegal shit, wanted to be done with it so I had a shot at life. They were screaming and then he just started shooting. I ran to my room to the box where mom told me the information for my dad was kept and I ran as fast as I could.”

They were in the station until about one getting all of the information they needed from Yev, Jamie telling Mickey she would call if they needed anything further but to go take care of his kid and she’d handle the rest.

It was the last thing he wanted to do but Mickey kept his word and brought Yev to Target. 

“So, uh I figured we could get you some clothes and school stuff and then some stuff for your bedroom because I know things in your mom’s house were in pretty rough shape so I thought maybe a clean slate might be nice?”

Yev looked at him wide eyed, he’d never been aloud to just pick out the things he liked and wanted. Usually, he got whatever his mom got from the church or whatever Yvon brought home. Usually, it meant to small clothes and half used school supplies. It was never ideal, but he had learned to make the best of it over the last couple of years.

Mickey recognized the look on his face, a poor kid from the southside who lived in dirty hand me downs that were never the right size and everything you had was stolen, charity or half used. Nothing was ever yours, everything was always someone else’s first and you never felt like you owned anything. Growing up with two older brothers and a handful of cousin’s Mickey had grown up very used to this. 

So, he was more than happy to walk through all of the aisles with Yev as he walked through the aisles picking out new bedding and clothes and then shoes. He also took him to the school supplies section to get a backpack and all new everything. They even picked out a desk for his room. 

They loaded up the SUV and drove back to Mickey’s house. They were still unloading the car when Leanna came. She walked up to Mickey and said hi, they had worked together quite often in the past.

“So you must be Yevgeny?”

Yev was just finishing putting his stuff in his room, he seemed almost happy.

“Yeah I am.”

“Alright, I’m Leanna, I just have some questions for you and your dad okay?”

Once Leanna spoke to Yev and heard about the abuse he endured and then to Mickey about the agreement and how he had just opened his door to find his son. She was speechless but she could also see the bags of thing s Mickey had gone out to buy for Yev. It was clear Mickey was putting in an effort.

“So I’m going to recommend that he stay here with you but also I’m recommending he be put into therapy immediately. We’ll probably come back in like six months to check up on you guys but you seem like you’ll be a great dad to him.”

Mickey wasn’t sure how his life had changed so much in twenty four hours but sitting there with Yev, sharing a pizza with plans to build his desk tomorrow Mickey was pretty damn happy.


	5. Desks

The first thing that Ian did as soon as he had his car back was head to mickey’s house. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen or what he was even going to say but something about the kids dad had him hooked and he needed to make sure that a kid who had been through so much was safe finally. So here he was pulling up to Mickey’s house with no plan but hoping for the best.

Mickey hated building things, something he had forgotten until he was sitting there with twenty pages of instructions cursing at the little wrench that came with the desk. So when someone has the audacity to knock on his door he asked Yev if he could get it because there was no way in hell he was admitting defeat and leaving this project for a second. That was until he heard Yev open the door and say hi to Ian. What was that ginger doing at his house?

Mickey immediately jumped up and went into the living room where Yev was letting Ian into the house. Mickey looked over at the red head, he was so annoying, but fuck was he beautiful. “Got your car back?”

“Yeah, earlier this morning.”

“Dad can I show Ian my new room and stuff?” Yev was smiling and Mickey’s heart just about stopped at the kid calling him dad, but he quickly recovered, nodding, “Sure buddy, go ahead.”

Yev led a smiling Ian into his room and Mickey followed behind. Ian looked down at the barely made desk, “You need some help?”

Before Mickey could protest Yev immediately said yes. “Dad’s been working on this for three hours and all he’s done is swear at it and throw the wrench.”

Mickey looked at his son pouting, “It was not been three hours.”

“No, it’s actually been closer to four.”

Mickey wasn’t surprised by his kids attitude, he was in so many ways just like him even though he hadn’t raised him. he just sighed and Ian laughed, a sound Mickey really could get used to.

“Well good thing I came over then because I am a master at building furniture.”

“Well then have at it.” Mickey said motioning to the pile of screws and particle board.

Ian got to work on the desk and quickly made more progress than Mickey had in four hours and aftera while Mickey and Yev has decided to go and start on lunch, extending the invitation for Ian to stay if he’d like, which he agreed to. He was done with the desk before lunch was done which pissed mickey off to no end but Yev was so excited that he asked to eat lunch at his desk. Mickey told him it was fine and the two men went to the porch to smoke while he went to his room.

The two sat side by side on the porch each with a cigarette in hand.

“So, what, should I be expecting random visits from the ginger EMT on the reg?”

Ian laughed and thought about if for a few seconds before answering, “Well I wouldn’t have to show up if you invited me over.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Because I’m great and I really do care about Yev, which is more than can be said about most people in the kids life.”

Ian didn’t have to include that he somewhat included Mickey in that, Mickey knew that he did. He knew he didn’t have to explain himself to the beautiful man sitting next to him but still a part of him felt like he needed to explain it to him so he could stop making assumptions about Mickey. 

“Look I know you think I’m a piece of shit for not being in his life-“

“I don’t think you’rea piece of shit.”

“Yeah, you do, but it’s not as fucking simple as it sounds. I was nineteen and my dad caught me with a man, hired a woman to fuck the gay out of me and that was Svetlana. Eventually when Yev was about two my dad died, years of meth ya know? So, we decided to divorce, and she’d take Yev and we’d just do our thing and be happy on our own. She loved him so much and it’s not that I didn’t but it all just hurt so much. There’s no excuse for being a dead beat I know that, but you don’t understand the shit I went through. But I didn’t know what was happening to them, never would’ve let it if I had known.”

Ian really wasn’t sure what came over him and why he thought it was a good idea. He just knew that everything in him was screaming for him to kiss Mickey and so he did and at first he could feel the shock but Mickey eventually kissed him back. He broke away and Mickey was looking at him with wide eyes and before he could say a word Ian was running down the porch steps and into his car. Leaving a confused Mickey sitting there, cigarette in hand.


	6. Call next time?

Mickey’s head was all over the place between being thrust into parenthood and then Ian kissing him and the investigation, he felt like his head was constantly spinning. Still he had shit to do, so he had spent his entire day at the school getting everything situated so that Yev could be back in school and on track. Thankfully his cousin was a built in baby sitter because despite all that was going on he still had to go to work.

As luck would have it of course the first scene he was called to he was greeted by a familiar ginger EMT. He worked the scene with Jamie and did everything he needed to do before he excused himself quickly. Ian was just packing up his bag since he had only needed to help with minor injuries and the other rigs had taken the more critical patients to the hospital.

“Detective Milkovich,” Ian said, and Mickey could just tell that he was trying his best not to run away. Mickey just smiled and handed him one of his cards, “Numbers on the back, maybe call next time you wanna stop by, and maybe do it after the kids in bed?” Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, he wasn’t really sure how to do this, this wasn’t his thing. He usually just hooked up with randos at gay bars but he wanted to let Ian know he wasn’t upset about a few days before, because he wasn’t and it honestly had left them wanting more.

**

Ian got home from work to a family full of screaming Gallagher's which was pretty normal. He hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen to find Lip at the kitchen table bouncing Fred on his knee with a cup of coffee. Ian grabbed a beer and sat down across from him, pulling Mickey’s card from his shirt pocket.

Lip looked over at his younger brother spinning some business card in his hands and he looked beyond stressed, “What’s on your mind?”  
“A guy.”

“Ian I’ve known you were gay for like fifteen years and I’ve never seen you this stressed about a guy.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Try me.”

“There’s this kid that I was always responding to domestic calls at his house, he and his mom were always getting beat on. Then the other day I see the kid walking and he asks me to take him to his dad’s house. Turns out his mom was fucking murdered and his dad hasn’t seen him in literal years. Made an agreement with the kids’ mom to stay out, which I know sounds bad but he explained it to me and it was a really valid situation he’s not like a dead beat.”

“So, you have a crush on the kids dead beat not dead-beat dad?”

“I kissed the kid’s detective dad a few days ago when I went to check on the kid and then today I saw him at a scene and he gave me this card and told me to call before I came over next time, and invited me over when his son’s asleep.”

“So, what’s the issue?”

“I really like him; I don’t know what it is about him but I’m hooked. But at the same time, he has a kid who I also really care about and I can’t figure out if I’m breaking any codes doing this but fuck, I’m hooked.”

Lip got up and grabbed Ian’s shoulder as he walked by, “Go for it dude, you deserve to be happy, but uh be careful, okay?”

Ian didn’t look up but he knew what he was looking at and he nodded telling Lip of course before calling Mickey and taking him up on his offer.


	7. Caught

They lasted a month before Yev found out. A month of Mickey sending he’s asleep texts and Ian getting there as fast as he could and hook ups in between their shifts while Yev was at school. A month of kissing in the kitchen on Saturdays when Ian would come by after work to hang out with Yev and partially to see Mickey. 

He had formed a routine of coming over at least three nights a week and helping with dinner and hanging out with Yev and helping Mickey figure out the whole parent thing because he had helped raise his younger siblings and Mickey had barely raised himself.

He was also a great help, although Mickey wasn’t exactly sure why he was so good, at helping him to deal with the mental health side of raising Yev. He has nightmares regularly and panic attacks almost constantly. It killed Mickey that they still hadn’t been able to locate that Yvon guy who had killed Svetlana. He hoped when they finally did it would help some of the panic his son was feeling but at the same time all he could do for now was get him in therapy. He worked with the school and he was seeing two different therapists twice a week and between him, Sandy, and Ian they made sure the Yev never missed a session.

Still despite all of Ian’s involvement in his life, Yev was completely unaware of his dad and Ian’s kinda sorta romance that neither man was ever going to admit to. That was until one fateful Saturday morning when he busted into his dad’s room and found his dad lying in bed asleep with Ian’s arm draped around his chest. However as soon as he opened the door both men’s eyes shot open and Ian was dressed and out of the house in under two minutes and Yev just went back to his room. 

Mickey was completely panicking but he figured the best thing to do was to just go and talk to him about it. So, he knocked on the door and Yev told him it was okay to come in. Yev was sitting at his desk working on some homework. Mickey walked in and took a seat on the bed, patting it for Yev to come and sit down across from him.

“So, about this morning…”

“I’m not upset dad, but why didn’t you and Ian just tell me that you’re dating?”

“Well, we aren’t dating, we’re just friends who occasionally sleep together.”

Yev raised his eyebrows at that and Mickey was reminded just how much like him his son really is. 

“Look kid, I just I don’t want to hurt you, it’s the last thing I ever want to do and I didn’t want to get you involved in my personal life because I never want it to affect you.”

“I know, but like it’s Ian, he’s here almost everyday, did you guys think I hadn’t figured that something was probably going on?”

“Well, I had kind of hoped you just thought he was helpful.”

“I mean he is, but I also had a feeling there was something more. He willingly spends every day off he has here, that’s some commitment.”

“So, you’re okay with us sleeping together?”

“Yeah of course, but I do think you guys should talk about being more than friends because you two would be really cute together.”

Mickey could feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck, so he just rolled his eyes and told his son to shut up and that he was going to go and make breakfast.

He’d definitely have to have a conversation with Ian later.


End file.
